Tama Sakai
Tama Sakai (境 多摩 Sakai Tama) is a third year student at Fujou High and the previous student council president. Along with Azuma Matsubara and Shinsen (Tama's childhood friends), she was a member of the student council during her second year before passing her role to Chitose Karasuyama, whom she also knew as a child as well. Overview Considered the strongest at Fujou High, Tama is also known as "The Legendary" at other schools. Using her notable twin-tail hairstyle to her advantage in combat, she is able to disorient her opponents while executing powerful sumo slaps to knock them down. Her hairstyle also prevents Roka Shibasaki from pouching her, making her one of the few characters to stop that attack completely. First introduced to the story after ambushing and kidnapping Kenji Kazama, she and the former student council challenges Chitose Karasuyama and the Game Creation club (Temp) in an attempt to disband the club. However, upon losing a game battle to them, Tama gives up on dissolving the club and begins to interact more with them due to an interest in Kenji. Personality Tama often does not change her facial expressions, which can sometimes make reading her emotions very difficult. At moments, she can come off as playful and childish, while in other instances she can be very intimidating and arrogant. Tama usually speaks her mind and do things at her own pace without any regard for others. She is a very prideful person who usually considers herself superior to most others. As a result, she can be very condescending to those she considers weaker than her, such as Chitose Karasuyama and Kenji Kazama, or even mock her own friends, such as Shinsen. During their childhood, Tama would torment Shinsen by twirling her hair to play Kabuki despite this act would cause Shinsen to get motion sickness and puke. Her spiteful treatment to Shinsen would even continue to high school where she would eventually end up labeling Shinsen with the nickname "Barfey". Despite her superior attitude, Tama is also easily angered and can become very aggressive at times. Particularly, Chitose (and to a certain extent Roka Shibasaki), whom she has a grudge and conflicted against since childhood. Insulting her twin-tail hairstyle, which she is very passionate about her twin-tails hairstyle, can also set her off as well. After losing against the Game Creation Club (Temp) in the Phoneting game, her personality has since mellowed out. Notably, she has also seemed to developed an interest in Kenji, despite looking down on him initially, after he called her mature and beautiful during the game. Tama now views herself as his older sister figure, much to his ire, and tries to hang around with him more often, even getting jealous one time over Mogusa (Kenji's childhood friend). Background As a child, Tama had a normal hairstyle, letting her hair down freely. During a school picnic, she would do the kabuki (a Japanese dance) with her hair, causing Shinsen (Tama's childhood friend) to get motion sick and cry a lot as a result. However, once her teacher asked her to stop, she decided to put her hair in twin tails to stop Shinsen's crying. But, she immediately got a new idea to do the double kabuki indeed, causing Shinsen to puke. Since then, she would continue to wear her hair twin-tail style. Sometime before, Tama would also meet Chitose Karasuyama and Roka Shibasaki on a playground sandbox. Initially, she had been hired by Chitose's Older Sister with lollipops to breakdown Chitose's sandcastles. In an attempt to get Chitose to make friends, Chitose's sister would call on Tama to destroy her sandcastles, and even at one point asked Tama to become Chitose's friend, which Tama would reject due to already having lackeys. Eventually, Chitose's sister would consent to Chitose making sandcastles; however, Tama would continue to destroy them, stating she works for what she's getting paid as a result of stealing all of the lollipops. Suddenly, Roka, whom they had met earlier, would intervene by throwing a bucket over Tama's head and encourage Chitose to get back at Tama by trapping her in a sandpit she dug. As a result of this incident, Tama would swear to devote all her life to interfere with them. In high school, Tama would join the student council with her childhood friends Shinsen and Azuma Matsubara as President in her second year. Sometime during her tenure, Tama would end up giving Shinsen the nickname "Barfey" when she threw up during a class assembly. After stepping down and handing her position to Chitose, at some point the both of them had a battle with resulted in Roka having to end it. It is unknown what type of battle they had. Relationships Chitose Karasuyama Chitose is Tama's Student Council President successor and lifelong rival. During their childhood, Tama first met Chitose in a playground sandobx. As a child, Chitose was very meek and shy about making friends, usually making sandcastles by herself. Her elder sister would attempt to help Chitose make friends by hiring Tama to destroy her sandcastles. Although the sisters would eventually come to an understanding, Tama nevertheless would continue to destroy her sandcastles, causing Chitose to cry. However, due to Roka's intervention and encouragement, Chitose would get back at Tama by trapping her in a sand pit she dug. As a result, Tama would swear to forever get in her way. Staying true to her word, from that moment on the two of them would fight and compete against each other, even in high school. Their rivalry is implied to be the cause of Chitose's current tough personality. Tama and Chitose have a very strong dislike for one another, looking down on and finding the other annoying. They will typically argue and instult each other, easily provoking the other. Tama, in particular, does not seem to like the fact that Chitose, as her successor, abuses her power, prompting her to challenge Chitose's Game Creation Club (Temp) in order to disband the club. Nontheless, the two have a mutual understanding and can get along together, as shown when Tama's question during the Phoneting Game. Since her loss to the Game Creation Club (Temp), Tama and Chitose have been shown to interact with each other peacefully. Kenji Kazama Tama first met Kazama when she flipped him over in the hall and abducted him. She took him back to her friends as a way to draw out Chitose and the other club members. When he awoke she greeted and apologized for her actions though she was really looking down on him much to his ire. Tama soon revealed she had business with him as well revealing that the money Kazama had turned into the police was a gift from her grandfather and thanked him for his kind act. Kazama was put off by her being the same "Tama-chan" from the letter as she found him calling her the name attractive. After the fight, Tama hangs around the club due to still being interested in Kazama calling herself his "older sister", to his dismay. Kazama on the other-hand views her to be just as eccentric as the members of his club and vocally announces his annoyance with her especially her desire to call her his older sister as well as Tama-chan only for Kazama to refer to her as "Tama-senpai". Due to their fight, Kazama earned a reputation of defeating her and other students refuse to challenge him because of this fact. Trivia *Tama is named after the Tamasakai station (多摩境駅) on the Keio Sagamihara line. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fujou High Category:Kazama's love interest